


let me hold your hand

by chabins



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:23:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7709656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chabins/pseuds/chabins





	let me hold your hand

smooth skin- skin getting salty with sweat with each kiss of taekwoon's warm mouth, each slide of his experienced tongue, each slow scrape of harsh teeth. wonsik's neck has three faint pink spots, a shine of spit thin over each, after taekwoon soothed every gentle, yet piercing bite, scratch, - whatever it was he was doing- with his skilled mouth, kissing each sensitive spot before joining their lips together. 

wonsik's lips respond eagerly, following taekwoon's lead, heart beating out of his chest. with taekwoon almost completely pressed onto him, clothed waists so close wonsik makes a sound each time taekwoon shifts himself a little, straddling could get uncomfortable after a while, he's sure the older will be able to feel it soon. 

"did you leave any- any-"

"trust me." 

one of their rules was no visible marks. taekwoon left bright red hickeys blooming after messing up twice, three times, from getting caught up in the moment, but after that, there wasn't anything too noticeable that wouldn't go away in the matter of hours. it was a skill that had to be learned.

a light squeeze on his arm reassures him quickly, but still taekwoon goes easier anyway, just so wonsik wouldn't have it in his mind, and instead focus on feeling and only feeling. he sticks to wet kisses, wet just enough for the air to dry it cooling wonsik's skin.

 

taekwoon presses on wonsik’s cock as their make-out session gets heavier, wonsik's hands moving from taekwoon's thighs to his waist then under his tank. the younger starts biting taekwoon's lower lip with urgency, and he hums aloud, cock twitching in his pants.

"fuck," wonsik says, low, voice dry from gasping when taekwoon pushes his palm into wonsik's crotch a bit harder, more firmly. "you're gonna make me come." his breathing gets heavier with each determined movement of taekwoon’s wrist.

he's always loved when wonsik not only got noisy but verbal, profane and lewd. it's rare that wonsik's swore without being pushed to his limits-- his temper or with taekwoon in bed, so when it happens, taekwoon makes note of it with a smirk and continues doing just what he's doing.

 

taekwoon, innocent, goes to open wonsik's belt and get him off with his hand, but a warm palm over the back of his hand brings his actions to a stop immediately.

"it'll be too messy," wonsik explains. he looks up, eyes moving in thought like he’s searching the entire room, asking the walls for a way to do this that wouldn't dirty the clothes he just got dressed in, as if they’d have an answer. wonsik still needed to go out and pick up a few seasonings for the dinner taekwoon would be preparing for them later in the evening. 

before wonsik could think of anything, taekwoon moved off him and kneeled on the fluffy rug.

"then i'll use my mouth." taekwoon solves promptly, looking and wonsik with an unrelenting stare.

"are you sure?" wonsik asks.

all he's answered with are two gentle tugs on his sides by fingers through his belt loops.

 

taekwoon starts with kitten like licks, gentle and slow with his left hand holding wonsik’s base. he slicks the length as best and as quickly as he could before taking it in, bit by bit, as much as he could without tearing up. he turns to the side, moved so the head of wonsik’s cock could hit the inside of his cheek obscenely. for wonsik to see. 

wonsik grips one of the couch pillows so hard, the veins of his hands and forearms raise angrily. it’s hot, but at the same time frustrating, to see taekwoon so hard, yet so patiently working wonsik’s cock with his mouth. 

he takes one of the younger’s hand in his squeezing tight and lovingly, then later putting it in his own hair when wonsik is about to come, lets him pull. Taekwoon’s moans are strain with wonsik just about to come in his mouth. 

 

“get back up here, i’ll take care of it for you.” wonsik instructs after he gathered himself and settled his eyes at taekwoons clothed, hard cock, restrained by two layers of clothing. seeing taekwoon’s bulge through the cotton pants sends shivers down his spine all over again.

“ah,” taekwoon breaks out, as he scooches forward on his knees, even closer to wonsik from where he’s kneeling, he rests his cheek on wonsik’s right thigh, clad with light blue ripped jean shorts, and pushes his hand into the front of his jogger. “i’ve got it.”

moan after moan, taekwoon’s distinct voice vibrates through both of them. wonsik brushes taekwoon’s hair gently out of his eyes, adoring how small he’s made himself. his boyfriend looks lovely this way, so lovely and at ease despite his actions. his forehead is dewed with sweat, eyes closed, and mouth parts just slightly, letting tiny little sounds escape past them. he comes quickly and with a sudden jerk. the combination of messy strokes and the pressure of a thumb over his slit pushed him right over. he comes warm into his pants and pulls out a hand with come smeared over his fingers, slouching, untensing after that wave of pleasurable electricity washed through him and left him feeling limp.

wonsik catches glimpse of the older’s come covered hands and something just ticks in his mind. the sight has his blood rushing to his abdomen, heat rushing to the surface of his already sensitive skin. in a way, he feels bad he didn’t do anything for taekwoon, but little did he know he’s done everything he needed to to make him come this hard this qickly. he moves swiftly to taekwoon’s level, holding his head as he kneels down beside him. 

“lay down.” 

taekwoon wordlessly complies, body still pliant and lax, so this is even better for him. he looks up at wonsik in time though, slightly surprised and anticipating an explanation. wonsik climbs over him, locks fingers with taekwoon’s hand covered with release, and kisses him hard. 

dinner was going to have to wait.


End file.
